Talk:Decal
Mission Decals I went through the campaign missions in Galaxy, and collected which decals were being used in the actual missions. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *Mar Sara Separatists use their own decal (the fist one). *LVL80TSM! (tauren) use Pan-Terran. *Agrian Colonists (even post-infestation) use the Terran Max decal. *Zerg usually use the Char Brood decal. However, the ones on Aiur use the Aiur Brood decal, and in Armageddon they use the Claw Brood decal. *All of Tosh's minions use Spectre-Ops. (Tosh's Crew, Tosh's Goons, Tosh himself...) *Orlan's Forces use Terran Max. Port Junkers use Number 06 (not available as a reward). *The prisoners (and hybrids) in Piercing the Shroud have the "default" decal. I suspect that means none. They don't have buildings anyway, so it's kind of hard to check in-game. *The protoss relics in Smash and Grab use Daelaam Regalia. The others use the "default". *The captured protoss in Maw of the Void appear to use Daelaam Regalia. *Zeratul always uses Daelaam Regalia. *Everyone in A Sinister Turn uses the Templar Caste decal. The preservers, Zhakul Guardians, Zeratul's Enclave, even Maar. *In Echoes of the Future, all the protoss use the Akilae Tribe decal. (Which, for Zeratul, makes no sense!) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't we add this to the article? -- 09:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::The above lines were just to let people (and myself) know what we were going to upload, and which pages to put them on. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. Anyway, do you have any idea what does the "Terran Max" stand for? The word "max"? I mean I know its used by Agrian colonists and Orlan's mercs and the others, but what does it mean? I also don't understand why is the picture of war pigs - both here and in-game with grey background, since it actually has yellow background (when you choose it, it is displayed with yellow background in the game, independent from player's color). -- 17:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::We've never been told what the decals stand for, that's just what it's called in the game files. "War Pigs" decal, I think, actually has three versions (one for each race). I'm not sure which one this is, exactly, but I no longer recall how to do those extracts. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh I see. Hope Blizzard will someday tell us what does it mean :) I suppose DMW stands for Dead Man Walking, and that Pan-Terran is just for fun. I checked the War Pigs decal in the editor. It really has yellow background, but only for Terran.-- 09:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Missing Decal The Blizzcon 2011 decal is not included on this page. I believe it is called Fist of Furry? You can see one by looking at this guy's profile: http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/profile/382525/1/Kabang/rewards/terran-decals#reward-3621197834 Dr. Cheis 22:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the link. I'll add the image tomorrow. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 05:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC)